


Northern Master:Tales of the Bastard of Winterfell

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was changed after he came back. He left something behind....and came back with something more. None Shall hold the Wild, white wolf back any longer. Like a true predator, he shall do as he please and fuck the rules and morals he was taught. He is Jon snow and winter has comeOrJust a smut fic I did before season 8 came out. A little more of a Dark and Dominant Jon Here, though I did finish it without a Daenerys chapter. Something to tide you over until I get my ideas for another chapter on the Empire fic. This was posted on HF. Enjoy





	1. Missandei of Naath: The beginning

Northern Master chapter 1

Perhaps Tyrion should have taught Daenerys Targaryen more on the characters and customs of the people and Houses of Westeros. Or perhaps, the Lannister Dwarf should have simply told her not to try and make him cower before her. 

He had come from Winterfell, taking his ancestors seat away from the Bolton bastard, torturing the mad piece of shit for hours before letting Sansa have her vengeance. He had then, much to his inner disappointment and pain, had denied all titles the Northern lords wanted to place upon him, only leaving to Negotiate with the last Targaryen once he was sure Sansa’s position as the Queen in the North was secure.

Power and prestige had been within his grasp and he had given it up to his sister, for he was only a bastard. He had then self appointed himself to come and negotiate with Daenerys, not wishing to be around Sansa in the coming days but not wanting her to see the jealousy that was creeping in his heart.

Here he had that the young woman before him would be reasonable, forging an alliance of strength with the North, Dragons or no dragons. But he had found her just another self entitled noble, beautiful and regal in voice and looks but unknowing and foreign of who she spoke, talking of Obedience and birthrights to a son of the North.

Fearing a breakdown of negotiations, Tyrion had suggested a few days to think on Daenerys suggestion of Northern Submission. (Jon would not call it anything else as he wrote to a probably worried and angry Sansa on his meeting and awaited further orders.)

But the Targaryen slut had awakened the darkness within him. The bloodthirsty wolf that had torn through the Bolton’s army and been a part of him ever since he had been resurrected. And it needed to be sated. If not with blood, then something else.

He had spotted her helper, Missandei of Naath, coming from the “Queen’s” room, helping her prepare for bed no doubt. She was beautiful indeed with her soft and curly dark brown hair and eyes, her figure especially tantalizing as he looked at how her dark attire showed of her curves and the largeness of the breasts beneath. If many a specimen of Females on Naath were like this, he may just have to visit the island. For now though....

“Good evening My Lady...” he spoke softly, startling her slightly as she looked upon him in the light of burning torches in the Hallway, his dark eyes appearing to light up as purple as her Queens.

“Lord Stark, good evening. Is anything the matter? A problem with accommodations?” She asked cordially as he shook his head. “Not as much Lady Missandei, but perhaps something could be done about my bed, it is quite uncomfortable.” He said as her eyes rose in apparent concern. “Indeed?” She asked, walking past him into the room as Jon shit and locked it behind them.

“What seems to be the...Mmphhh!”

Her words were cut short as Jon smashed his lips upon hers in a passionate kiss. She felt his tongue seek hers out, coiling around it in a show of dominance as he made her swallow his spit as he made out with her.

Five minutes later and the kids broke, leaving her panting and concerned as she looked at the raw lust in Jon’s eyes, all directed at her now. “I think it would be a boon to negotiations if you kept me....sated on these nights, don’t you? I may be more...amenable to your Dragon sluts suggestions then.” He whispered in her ear hotly as his hands began removing her dark leather clothing, not giving her a chance to reply as he kissed her fiercely once more.

His hand were done with their work as he began removing her clothes to reveal the brown flesh beneath, his eyes wandering to her huge and firm tits and ass. Yes, Jon would be visiting Naath in the near future if it’s women were all as “gifted” in body.

His hand went to clutch firmly at her ass, molding her ass flesh beneath his hands before moving to between her legs, feeling the gushing wetness of her cunt, already wet for him. She moaned out, clutching at him desperately as his fingers mercilessly invaded her wet cunt, driving in and out of them as he kissed around her neck.

He moved her hand to his bulging trousers, her eyes widening in pleasure at his ministrations and shock at what she felt.

“Do you want this?” He hissed at her, nibbling at her neck.

“Y-yes.” She whispered, her thighs desperately trying to close around his hand.

He smiled. “Tell me then. Tell me what you want, Missandei.” He said as she moaned like a common whore.

“Give...give me your cock. Fuck me.” She whispered, tears of desperation filling her eyes now as he smiled, pushing her onto the bed as he moved out of his clothes as well, standing naked in front of her, his thick cock throbbing in the cool air.

He wasted no time, moving atop her body and beginning to kiss her fiercely as he placed her hand on his throbbing manhood, letting her feel its heat and girth and how it leaked it’s thick, clear precum freely, her hands then moving to his large nuts, feeling how full they were, imagining the amount, thickness and virility of his Stark seed.

He let her move his cock to her wet entrance, mentally telling herself that this wasn’t cheating on Greyworm. That she was doing this for Daenerys. That...

That she wasn’t lying to herself when clearly she was.

Without another word he pushed into her, going balls deep into Missandei’s tight cunt as he she spread her legs up and wide apart, allowing him more access as she felt his full balls slap against her ass. An orgasm went straight out of her, making her scream with pleasure and causing her juices to splash out of her and all over Jon’s invading cock, their union to tight a fit to allow any of her hot, fresh cunt juices to splash out, only a small amount leaking out to move slowly down onto the bed.

“Ohhh, Fucking slut! Trying to drain me so easily already eh?” Jon grinned, feeling her pussy cling to him harder during her orgasm.

He began to thrust into her in rapid strokes, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room as the candles began to go out one by one as he fucked her, the flames from the fireplace the only thing illuminating the room as he fucked her and time flew by. His assault on her cunt was unrelenting as he pounded upon her gushing pussy, his thick cockhead demanding entry into her womb as it battered into her cervix with each thrust and he made her cry out in pleasure, again and again.

“AH! Ah! Ugh! Ughh! Fuck me! More! More, my lord!” She cried out in pleasure as he took her, her hand pulling his face down to suckle at her breasts, his lips pulling tight at her firm nipples before pulling his lips to hers as they kissed passionately.

Her legs were no longer spread in the air, instead Missandei unconsciously wrapped them tight around his waist, her hand either hugging tight to his back or her ands to his head, fingers twisting in his soft, dark hair as she kissed him.

Jon could feel it, his end nearing with each thrust into his woman. No! More than his woman. His whore! She was his from now on. To the Seven Hells and the Darkness beyond with not siring a bastard. The wolf within him demanded that he extended his line. That he pass on his genes to any and all women available. Highborn, lowborn, Queen or Peasant. 

He would seek out and breed these women. Breed and break them as he sired Stark bastards on the Kingdoms women and beyond. He would spread Northern influence as he bred these women, making them birth his strong, beautiful dark haired, grey eyed Stark children that would grow to be like their father. Strong men with the wolfsblood that would grow to make women bear their own trueborn and bastard children. Beautiful women, fighters all and with the looks and bodies of their mothers that would cause all men to desire them and bring more children into the world. 

Missandei would be the First. Then the Targaryen whore would do with a little humility. Making her bear his children in her womb would do wonders for her personality. But first....

“I’m about to cum Whore. Going to get you with child soon.” He groaned out as Missandei’s only response was whorish moan of want and need and to clutch at him tighter. 

“Cum inside me. Make me your woman.” She moaned, her mind fogged with lust as he fucked her, his balls slapping her ass hard as he thrust into her. Her large and firm breasts were squished beneath his chest as he fucked her. 

“Oh? You want to bear my children do you? Give you some bastards to feed off those large tits?” Jon said smugly as Missandei moaned out once more as the thought of bearing his children slammed into her mind as hard as he slammed into her cunt. And to think, Greyworm and the Queen would watch as her womb grew with Jon’s child, watching the quiet pain in the Unsullied’s eyes and the Envy in the Queen’s....

Another orgasm forced a scream of pleasure right out of her, forcing him to kiss her hard in case she brought a Dothraki guard to the room. She put her soul into the kiss, thinking of the small victory the former slave would have over the Queen with the blood of Old Valyria running through her. Noble blood or not, she would be a childless whore who....

She blinked and cut off that thought mercilessly. No! Daenerys had freed her and many others. She would have this Northern lord’s child, be his mistress. But she would no rub it in the Dragon Queens face.

Her cunt was hard at work, trying to milk him of his virile seed as he slammed into her again and again and again, not slowing down in the slightest. The heat and wolf within him demanding he conquer this woman, the woman the dragon Queen loved as a sister and close friend. Making her his pleasure slave and broodmare. One of many.

He would take her with him, back to Essos after the war was over and Winterfell secure in Sansa’s hands. He would by a large Manse and lock her to the post of his bed, waiting everyday to pleasure him. He would only let her out when she was good and pregnant with his child, his seed confirmed to be growing within her. His strong sons and beautiful daughters making her belly swell and curve beautifully...

He could take it no more. His misogynistic thoughts pulling him over the edge as he kissed Missandei fiercely, feeling her cervix engulf the head of his cock as he shot load after load of virile cum into her, making her squirm, moan and finally let loose a final orgasm as he roared his triumph into their kiss, breeding the beauty with his virile sperm. 

Missandei could feel Jon’s cum inside her, his virile seed already at work brewing a bastard in her belly, proving his virility upon her womb and confirming her status as his woman and personal whore and slut. Her cheeks burned with shame and triumph at the thought though. She would revel in such titles if it meant being in his bed once more. 

Her legs and hands finally let loose and Jon groaned out as he pulled out of her, her cunt not wanting to let go, milking him even as he left her. With a loud !Pop! his cock came loose, pushing out his steaming seed onto the sheets as the sweaty duo watched, one in surprise and the other in smug satisfaction.

“There is no way I’m not with child.” She said breathlessly, Jon watching as she fingers went to spread open her cunt lips, another digging in to let loose more cum from her cunt. The sound of the nearby Dragonstone sept bell rung, signifying the change of the guard and the beginning of Midnight.

“We must make sure.” Jon said, reveling in the moan of pleasure as he pushed back into her, her pussy welcoming his cock once more as he plugged up her leaking cunt, stuffing her full as he pulled the blanket atop of them, placing her ass with a wet !Splat! on the wet, seed soaked part of the bed as he moved to lay on top of her, her tits crushed against his chest once more as he buried his face in her sweet smelling, curly hair. He did not care if she was uncomfortable, his feral and dark side demanding he insure her pregnancy at all costs, even if it meant laying atop of her the whole night for all nights he would fuck her, his cock secure in her until he went soft and his seed assuredly making a babe within her.

He would wake her two more times to fuck her in the night after they rested awhile, feeling the room with her pleasured cries once more.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jon sat leisurely on the bed as dawn was approaching, still dark outside and the last light of the dying flame in the fireplace once more illuminating the room.

In one night, no matter what excuses she made, he had made Missandei his whore. A smile broke out, the night of hot sex making his outlook more brighter now. He looked down into his lap as Missandei nursed lovingly on his throbbing cock, sucking out and swallowing the last thick dregs of the Morning seed he had deposited a third time into her cunt, watching with satisfaction as it leaked onto the sheets.

His balls were drained for now but his cock was still full. A thought occurred to him. Depraved as it was, he didn’t care. She was his now after all. If she wanted him in her bed and cunt, she would do as ordered.

“I hope you’re thirsty after all that fucking, Whore. There’s no wine, so this will have to do.” He said, pulling her mouth of his cock, till only her full, soft lips surrounded his throbbing head, his hand holding firmly onto her curly hair as he let loose a groan of relief and pleasure as hot piss began to pour out of his dick. A look of realization was all that passed through her eyes as she looked slyly at him before closing her eyes and dutifully drinking down his gift to her, the sound of her gulps music to his ears.

He could only imagine a certain silver haired Targaryen “Queen” would be doing the same soon. Along with many other women in the seven kingdoms.

Winter was here after all. And Jon snow was bringing it down on them.

To be continued....


	2. Breeding a Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Joins in.

(Author notes:No white walkers though Wildlings are south of the wall due to severe winter)

Chapter 2-Breeding a Stark

It had been a good few weeks on Dragonstone, even if negotiations with the Targaryen hadn't moved anywhere excepting an agreement not to attack each other. He had thought it a good time away from the north.

But now he was ordered back. The Raven that brought the letter had stressed that Sansa would brook no argument on the matter and Jon had reluctantly agreed to go, leaving negotiations to be completed by Ser Davos who would soon be coming to Dragonstone himself.

On brighter notes, he had taken to fucking Missandei every night he could, making sure to leave his new mistress completeyly tired out, exhausted and her cunt well used and full of his virile seed, her body sated yet begging for more as his seed worked on her eggs. She was already pregnant with his child, the Maester of Dragonstone confirming her suspicions after a wave of nausea she had had one day after breakfast. 

She had immediately gone to Jon, hitting him against the chest in a futile attempt at retribution, berating him for giving her a bastard in her womb, demanding he take responsibility. Jon had merely given her a smug look, kissed her hard and passionately upon her lips and with satisfaction at the news then proceeded to fuck her for an hour straight, leaving marks and kisses upon her lust filled and shivering body as he left her a cum filled mess in celebration.

He had woken to her lips firmly and dutifully sucking on his cock, his Nartheen whore already shackled to giving him pleasure, drinking down his seed and bearing any and all children he would sire upon her fertile body, mothering his children till her blessed womb could carry no more.

The letter to return this was not appreciated by his inner wolf, nor the fire within him. The fire that demanded he continuously mate with his woman, that he ensure her pregnancy completely by fucking her day and night till visible proof of her growing womb proved his offspring grew within her. His inner wolf demanding he protect one of his mates and the stark pup within her from any who might try to take her as their own.

But he reigned himself in, kissed Missandei within his chambers and left her sweating, naked and conquered body in the morning as he left Dragonstone, (with the Dragon whores "permission" of course) returning to Winterfell.

###########################

Sansa didn't really know what to say when he finally arrived back. She was both pleased and Angry when he returned.

"You left without even telling me. Why Jon?" 

They were both in the Late lord Stark's solar, a fire burning in the nearby fireplace to keep them warm. The reconstruction of Winterfell was just about done, thanks to help from the Freefolk and the eagerness of the North to put Winterfell back to rights. 

Truthfully, even with Daenerys Targaryen's invasion, it was the calm before the storm. Everyone knew that they would have to wait out winter, Even Cersei Lannister in all her madness knew this. Thanks to funds however, the North was prepared with enough food to last it out and even to sow once the winter was over.

The reach would supply Dragonstone and itself while kingslanding and the crown lands would survive with what was left of Lannister gold buying food for the long years of cold. It also gave them breathing room to prepare for the war afterwards and strengthen their hold in the north.

But for now Jon just sat and took the scolding from his younger sister. He also awaited Sam's return from the Citadel, wanting to see his old friend once more.

He truthfully didn't want to be around Sansa more than necessary. She was a constant reminder of his younger years. Years under Catelyn, her mother. And though Sansa had never treated him badly, she had ignored him. Which was in its own way worse.

"I used to hold her close and dry her tears when she was still a young girl. Only to have her poisoned to hate me as she grew older." He thought with sadness.

"Jon...look at me.......please."

Jon did, the stark grey eyes of his meeting Tully blue. Despite everything, Sansa had grown into a beauty that many would die for. Her fiery red hair, usually in an intricate northern braid, now ran loose to her waist, her lips full and tempting and her face inviting and lovely yet her blue eyes now held a cunning and intelligence that had come with experience.

Her body was no doubt coveted by many lords. Even underneath the first and dark leathers, he could faintly see her firm and milky breasts straining against her clothes, begging to be touched and played with and her hips and ass had grown and filled out in a pleasant shape and firmness, her body shapely and beautiful in all the right places.

His wolf seemed to come alive at such thoughts and he blinked and shook those thoughts from his mind as they looked at each other. Sansa's eyes looking for something within his own... acceptance perhaps or.... something more.

"Do you still love me Jon?" She asked hesitantly, none of the steel and cunning she had taken from Cersei or Baelish within her voice.

Jon had answered by taking a knee and her hand in his and kissing it. "You have my fealty my Queen."

As he left after their discussion was over, Sansa took a hand to her breast, feeling it's nipple rise before she sighed. It had not been the answer she sought.

###########################

Jon had been back not 2 weeks later that heard about one of the kitchen staff being with child. A young woman, her name was Teera. The girl was pretty in the way some smallfolk were and blushed at any questions of the father, saying he had gone to take the black and thus would be raised a bastard. It was strange enough that the girl didn't seem to care.

Then a few weeks later, another of the house staff was announced to be with child. Sansa had waved away the gossip from her friend Jeyne, rescued from Baelish's whorehouse in kingslanding. Seeing as Baelish may visit one of these days, Sansa had promised her childhood friend vengeance, but did not take the matter of pregnant help seriously. Or at least she didn't until 3 days later.

With Jon still avoiding her after their talk, it was one of those chilling nights Sansa felt afraid and lonely. She had decided to seek out Jeyne and have her share her bed and warmth with her just as they had as children. Only she was not in her room. Sansa was confused.

"Where could you be at a time like this, Jeyne?" Sansa muttered, moving from room to room until she found herself outside Jon's old rooms that he currently occupied. It was farther away from her siblings and long dead parents rooms and so had provided discretion and afforded Jon to "hide his shame" as Catelyn had once said.

It was no wonder he hadn't completely closed the door, seeing as nobody bothered to seek him out much unless ordered. Then and now. Perhaps it was best as she peeked it at a familiar sound hit her ears and then came into her sight.

Jeyne Poole was bouncing up and down Jon's cock, both naked as their namedays while Jeyne screamed out her pleasure as she fucked her wet cunt up and down Jon's thick cock, crying out her passion as her tits bounced up and down her chest with every thrust. Strained grunts and growls came from his throat and the insistent and wanton mewling from Jeyne filled the room. It seemed that her friend had gotten over her experience with the brothel in kingslanding for want of Jon's cock.

He suddenly pulled her off him, Sansa's eyes widening at the thickness and size of his cock as he moved to Jeyne to her back, spreading her supple legs to move stop her, before spearing his cock into her, eliciting another half-moan, half-shriek of pleasure from her mouth.  
"Fuck! Thank the old gods for tight Northern cunts. You're truly a marvel, Jeyne." Jon groaned out in pleasure between his thrusts, pounding into her cunt without mercy, his voice sounding more and more like a wolf in heat as he took her, her cunt no doubt doing its best to drain him of his seed.

"Cum inside me Jon. Drain your seed inside me. Come undone and...ohhh fuck! And give me a bastard like those whore maids you seeded!" She moaned and shrieked, as he began pounding into her even harder at her words before he could take no more.

"Bear my child slut! Take my seed you fucking Whore! Jon roared, burying himself deep within Jeyne's tight cunt, Sansa mind almost went dark at the revelation. "The maids? That was Jon's doing?!" Her eyes went back to watch as Jon silenced Jeyne's pleasure filled cried and mewls as she was seeded, kissing the brown haired girl harshly on her full lips as he claimed her womb for his child. His bastard children that Jeyne, those maids and any woman who shared Jon's would birth and come back for more no doubt.

Sansa did not lie to herself, her cunt was dripping wet and she could no longer stand Jon's ignorance or his actions. She would act now.

##############################

He parted their lips from the possesive kiss he had put on her own, slowly pulling out of Jeyne as her pussy clenched and struggled to keep hold of him, causing him to groan in pleasure. He pulled out and watched his thick seed leak from her conquered pussy.

He had been shocked at Jeyne's knowledge of his maid servant conquests and had thought she would look for monetary gain for her silence. He had of course been making sure the two maid were being looked after, courtesy of Bolton Gold as they would bear his children and thought Jeyne wanted some as well.

Winterfell's dead steward's daughter had however only insisted he give her pleasure and he had done so for three nights straight, this night no doubt making her womb his, as his seed got to work on her, getting her round with his child. They would no doubt take after their mother who was a beauty in her own right, more children to wants of his inner wolf and cool the fire in his heart for a large bloodline spread across the kingdo...Nay! The known world!

They were both covered in sweat and breathing deeply before Jeyne closed her legs together weakly, trapping his seed inside her as she crawled to where her lay, head disappearing into his lap and groin, the thick waves of long, dark brown hair that had come loose from the tight braided bun she usually kept it in was now hiding her face as the sounds of suckling and wet slurps filled the room, Jeyne dutifully and with great affection, cleaned and nursed on her lover's cock, thanking him for breeding her whore womb by easing his cocks need to fill a warm and wet orifice by inviting it into her tight, wet, mouth. She was bathing his cock in hot spit and hoping he would give her a thick load to chew on and swallow as she had done as a whore in the capital, her brothel training overtaking her.

Only now as his own personal whore.

"Ohhhhfuck! That's a good girl Jeyne! Suck my cock like a good whore." He groans in pleasurable approval, gently playing with her hair, the blush proof that far from shaming her, he was actually making her feel lustful and even loved. Unlike those stupid men at Baelish's brothel, at least Jon gave a damn about her pleasure and feelings.

With a low groan from him, she knows she has done well as her full lips clamp fiercely onto his throbbing cockhead, her tongue ready as his thick seed spurted onto it, her lips firmly yet gently sucking on his tip to ease the passage of his wolf cum into her hungry mouth, her hands gently massaging his sack as she suckles like a baby at his dick head, low groans are the only thing that indicate his spurts but after 6 or so thick wads, he finally tapers off, Jeyne taking a moment to enjoy the taste of a man's seed in her mouth, specifically Jon's seed.

She slurps up the last line of thick jizz into her mouth, kissing his cock tip in appreciation and subservience before she swallows down his cum obediently, making sure not to waste a drop. It is like liquid fire as she swallows, Jeyne's body somehow a blaze with lust and energy at the consumption of his cum. He looks at her now as she kisses each of his seed orbs thankfully before laying back down on her back, licking her lips and spreading her legs herself, her gaze suddenly eager and insatiable.

"Ready for another round?" She asks coyly, seductively as her fingers spread her still seed filled cunt open, the fire within him growing as his cock gardens at her words.

"I'm afraid he will not be." A voice sounds, the two only now knowing that Sansa had entered the room.

###########################

Sansa had given Jayne a glare and told her to stay put in Jon's room for the rest of the night as she motioned for a half naked Jon to follow her.

Her mind was to filled with what she had witnessed to think straight and she blinked when she found themselves in her father's old rooms, the one the late lord of Winterfell would use if not sleeping with his wife. The rooms hearth was blazing with a warming flame as per the servants orders, even if nobody slept there these days.

She now turned to Jon, her blue eyes staring straight into his Stark grey eyes as she tries to think of what to do on the situation.

"The maids....that was you?" She asked, needed to confirm what had been said by Jeyne as a small smug look found its way to Jon's face. "Aye...that was me. Both had had been giving me looks for days, showing off their bodies to me and so I decided to give them what they wanted."

Sansa near gasped at his words. "Their with child....both of them. Children who share our blood. Stark bastards." She said with gritted teeth as Jon nodded. "Aye, decided to give them something to remember me by. Keep them warm in their beds this winter as they finger their cunts and grow large with my pups." He said smirking as Sansa as she imagined the sight of two maids, their wombs gravid with Jon's bastard children. It made her....wet.

Suddenly Jon moved towards her as Sansa stood her ground. "Is that what's got you angry Sansa....that I've given those women and Jeyne my children and not you?" He asked, his eyes searching though he likely knew the answer. "Does the Queen of the North wish to bear my children? Give her bastard brother some heirs to lead the North after she's gone?" He said, a lustful gleam in his eyes as Sansa could only not as he smiled.

"Isn't that so much like a Lannister, dear sister?" He said, smiling in amusement.

Sansa in a surprise move just boldly pulled him towards her, Jon surprised as his half naked pressed into her sleeping clothes, feeling her body beneath the silk. "I did learn a lot of things from Cersei...maybe fucking my brother was one of them." She said as with a final look she pushed her lips in a hard kiss that Jon returned as he let the cloth covering his nakedness slip to the ground and begin removing her clothes.

##########################

Sansa had grown into a beautiful woman and her body had followed suit. Her breasts were large and firm, their pink nipples erect as if ready for what was to come. Her flame Red hair was long, thick and shone in the firelight, falling to the small of her back with the last of it braided into a crown at the back of her head. Her face was angelic and beautiful, with full red lips and blue eyes inherited from her Tully mother. Her body was shapely, her hips wide, perfect for whelping children.

He was surprised by her shaven cunt yet happy at the massive stream of juices he had found as he removed her silk panties, throwing them near a chair to collect after this conquest.

He pushed her now naked body onto the large bed, her blue eyes lust filled and eager. "Spread yourself for me." He ordered, the dark flame within him once more alight and his inner wolf ready once more to claim and breed another slut womb with child this night. She whimpered in lust at his words, moving her legs apart and using her fingers to spread her soaking wet cunt lips apart, the soft pink flesh wet and ready for him.

"We should have had her virginity, claimed her fully." His wolf growled, remembering Ramsey snow and wishing he had another round of torture to give the dead bastard of Bolton. But that was past now and he could still have her.

He moved to lay beneath her thighs, his fingers spreading her pussy lips fully before he kissed her clit and gave it a hard suck that had Sansa throwing back her head. "Ohhh fuck!" She cried out in pleasure as Jon sucked, kissed and licked around her nub. With a final kiss, he then moved to her waiting cunt, pasting his mouth over it as his long tongue dug deep into her wet honeypot, his tongues tip kissing her cervix as he claimed her pussy for his cock, her womb for his offspring.

Sansa bucked, mewled and moaned in pleasure continuously, unable to stop herself at Jon's ministrations as he went down on her, finally moving from her cunt after sampling her sweet juices. He pulled her to him, kissing her hard as he let her taste herself on his tongue, something she did eagerly, sucking on his tongue as they kissed and drinking down his spit like a parched whore, just as Petyr had once shown her in an effort to "train" her for himself. Unfortunately, he would never reap the benefits of his actions.

Without another word, Jon hilted his cock deep inside Sansa's dripping cunt, causing the beautiful redhead to near scream her pleasure as he went in balls deep into her cunt. She felt her pussy walls clutched desperately to Jon's thick invader, a growl of conquest and triumph emanating from his throat as he settled into her.

He lay still atop of her, two remaining wolves of house Stark, his "Queen" and sister underneath him as they both felt her pussy clutch and wrap itself around him, her cunt walls desperately trying to hold on and shape themselves to suit their new master. Sansa could only squirm around at the feeling of Jon stuffing her full, his cock deep within. 

He kisses her deeply, her lips swollen and red from his own upon them. "Don't worry my Lady. By the end of the night I will have made you mine in all but name, I'm going to fuck a baby into your needy womb just like you want." He said, enjoying how her pussy clumps down on his cock at his words.

He begins to slowly pull out of her before he thrusts in sharply in one swoop, going in balls deep once more. "BY THE GODS!!" She near shouts, creaming her cunt and his cock with her juices before he begins to pound into her, her mewls and cries of pleasure fill the room as well as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh hard as he takes her, pounding into her needy with the savagery of a wolf as well and taking time between pounding to suck on her tits, causing her pussy to clench with every slurp and suck on her wet and erect nipples.

"These tits will soon be nursing my bastards, Sansa. What do you think your mother would say of that? If that bitch was still alive, I'd have her locked in the dungeons, taking her every night and making her bear my children until she died of it." He said, Sansa's cheeks blazing in both shame, embarrassment and lust and his words.

He grinned at her flaming cheeks, kissing her hard and muffling her screams of pleasure as he resumed pounding into her womb, feeling his cock hit her cervix every time, demanding entrance into her most sacred chamber. The feel of this had her begging for mercy, her cries muffled by his spit swapping kiss, her thick, shapely legs unconciously moving to wrap around him as he finally broke their kiss, licking her lips with his wet tongue.

"This is what's going to happen Sansa. I'll make you mine tonight, just as I'm going to make any women with the hint of beauty and a perfect mine. I'm going to pump my babes into you, pour my seed into you and have you bear my bastards. And you know you'll do it. You'll take my seed, kiss me whenever you see me and show off how pregnant you are to anyone who sees you because you'll know your brewing my heirs in your whore womb." He said, Sansa's eyes widening at his words even as he continued.

"You'll be honoured to bear full blooded stark children. Especially if their mine. Though anytime you push out some male brat with that Tully red hair, I'll ship them off to the nightswatch and fuck you extra hard until your pregnant and bear me a proper dark haired heir with the looks of the Starks of old. Any girls you bear with those Tully looks will service the guards as soon as their old enough. I'll make them all whores, just like how your mother and her sister were. And you won't protest but cry out your gratitude ask your bastard brother to breed you again."

The slickness of her cunt grew even more at his words as Sansa processed them, a whine of shame and pleasure coming from her as he moved to put her in a mating press, his cock reaching even deeper into her, now slamming more into her cervix.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!!" Was all Sansa could cry out as a coherent response to his pounding of her pussy, her tight quim giving Jon more and more pleasure. Jon could finally feel his seed preparing to release into her however.

“I’m going to cum! I'm going to cum inside you Sansa. Going to breed you like a cheap brothel whore! Going to give you a child in that needy womb. But first you have to show me you want it. So do it! Beg me for my cum and my child!" He growled out, the fire within him Blazing as her lewd screams filled the room at his words. 

“Please! I'm begging you Jon! Begging you to give me your cum! Fill my whore womb with your Seed and get me pregnant! I want your babe! I'll give you anything! Make you my King in front of all the lords as I suck your cock and drink your cum! Just seed my womb with your offspring! Give me your black haired bastards! Just fucking CUM!!! Sansa yelled as Jon finally reached his limit.

"Get pregnant! Bear my children SANSA!" He roared, pulling her by her flaming locks to kiss her fiercely as he seeded her, wad after wad of thick seed being shot straight into her fertile womb, her cunt working to suck his cock dry of seed, his potent nut brew no doubt already going to work on her waiting eggs, preparing to grow her womb with his heir. Sansa was still shaking and spasming from the orgasm that had rocked her from his seeding her.

He pulled out, his inner wolf growling in satisfaction at the conquering and shaming of Catelyn Tully's daughter as well as the continuation of the stark bloodline, Jon watching in satisfaction as a thick deluge of steaming seed spurted out of her cunt. His cock was wet with their combined juices and he was sweaty all over, his balls after so long, finally felt a little relieved of the weight of cum they had carried all day.

But there was still more and it seemed Sansa could sense it herself as just like Jeyne, his red haired loved mewled and pleaded for him to move closer to her, taking his cock into her mouth as he did and begin by kissing the tip in appreciation and worship before gently sucking and nursing on his cock and balls, eager to taste his thick jizz for herself straight from the source.

Jon sighed in pleasure at her work. The night was still young, his balls not empty yet. He hoped to have ensured her breeding by nights end and dawns approach. Yet still he smirked.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
